Together
by Peanut61654
Summary: Zoro wants to spend "alone time" with Sanji and he soon gets his way (Lemon, Smut, Zoro x Sanji, OOCness)


**(Well..I wanted to practice writing smut xD It probably won't be great but whatever~**

 **Warnings** **: OCCness, Lemon, Boy love, really no plot xP**

 **I sadly don't own One Piece ;-;)**

It seemed that Zoro never got enough alone time with Sanji on the ship. There was always something going on or someone interrupting their intimate moments. This time though, Zoro was determined to be with his lover in peace.

The Thousand Sunny had docked at some random island that Zoro had forgotten the name of. They were only stopping for supplies but of course there was sure to be some danger that would go after the crew.

"Okay!" Nami said, clasping her hands together, snapping Zoro out of his thoughts.

He glanced over at the orange hair woman, watching her gaze over each of the crew members. "We are only out to get supplies. I want no one-" She stared at Luffy and Zoro. "to cause us trouble."

Luffy let out a laugh. "Okay~" The raven sing-songed.

Nami only sighed. "I am sure..this will go as bad as the last time." She mumbled before pointing to Sanji. "I want you to get the food."

"Of course Nami-swan~" The blonde haired cook cooed, dancing around the woman with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'I want the cook to stay behind with me on the ship' but he was cut off by Nami who ran out everyone's duties.

"I'll stay." Zoro announced, standing up from the deck and stretching.

"Good. Now we won't have to worry about you getting lost." Sanji commented.

"What is that supposed to mean, Curly-Brow!" Zoro responded with a shout.

The rest of the crew left the other to fight, finding it a normal occurrence. Sanji was about to leave before Zoro grabbed the back of his shirt. "You should stay here." He said in a low voice, close to the cooks ear.

He was sure that the blonde had a blush on his face as he tried to walk away from the swordsman.

"But Nam-"

Zoro cut him off by dragging him to the nearby door which was the kitchen. Once the door was shut, the green haired man pushed the cook up against it.

"We don't have time for this you bastard!" Sanji huffed but Zoro ignored him.

Zoro leaned over, kissing at his lover's neck. The male's hand traveled under Sanji's shirt, making the blonde grunt a little.

"Z-Zoro.." Sanji whined, trying to move away again.

Again Zoro's mouth was shut as he sucked on the cook's smooth skin, wanting to hear his sweet moans. His hand began to play with one of Sanji's nipples which made the other male gasp.

Sanji moved his hands to wrap around Zoro's neck, wanting to kiss him. As if the other read his mind, Zoro removed his mouth from Sanji's neck and latched onto his mouth. The two of them hummed as their tongues battled for dominance which Zoro promptly won. The green haired man pulled back a little so he could pull off the other's shirt and take off his own, throwing them into a pile nearby.

Sanji shivered as he felt the air hit his skin before looking at Zoro's chest.

"Like what you see cook?" The swordsman teased with a snicker.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he looked away. "Shut up Maramo."

Zoro went over to kiss down Sanji's chest, sucking on a nipple and making the blonde moan softly. The green haired man moved his mouth to the band of his crewmates pants, making the other whimper.

"Get on with it.." Sanji grumbled, feeling his pants starting to get too tight.

"My pleasure." Zoro replied, almost ripping off the other's pants and boxers.

The male admired Sanji's length which made the other rather embarrassed.

"Don't stare dammit!" The blonde growled, looking down at his lover who smirked and took the tip into his mouth.

Sanji let out a moan, closing his eyes as one of his hands threaded through Zoro's hair.

Zoro kept sucking, finding Sanji's moans and gasps arousing. The green haired man took more into his mouth, deep throating him for a moment.

"Ahh..~ S-shit..!" Sanji breathed out, moaning loudly.

Zoro sucked for a bit longer before pulling away and taking off his pants. Once the pants was added to the pile, the male placed three fingers against Sanji's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered in a husky tone.

The blonde took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on them, making Zoro groan.

The swordsman pulled out his fingers and moved one against Sanji's entrance before pushing it in.

The cook let out a loud gasp at the sudden intrusion. He bit his lip hard, legs feeling like jelly once Zoro started to move his finger.

After a while of preparing Sanji, Zoro took out his fingers and moved his lover to the table.

"We..can't do it here!" Sanji insisted though he panted loudly with want.

"I don't care at the moment." Zoro growled lowly as positioned himself in front of Sanji's entrance before pushing in.

Sanji's back arched at the feeling, letting out a moan. Zoro started to move once he was all the way in. The green haired man gritted his teeth, loving the feeling of being inside his lover.

"Ngh..Mmm~" Sanji moaned out loudly, moving his hips with Zoro. "F-faster.."

Zoro chuckled before doing as he was told. The swordsman moved faster, burying himself deeper. He groaned, trying to find Sanji's pleasure spot.

Sanji suddenly cried out loudly once the spot was hit. "Th-there! Do-do that again!" He shouted with pleasure.

Zoro kept hitting the same spot before bringing Sanji so he had to sit up. Sanji began to bounce up and down on Zoro, feeling himself come to his end.

Zoro panted in Sanji's ear, knowing he was near the edge as well.

"I..I'm going to-ahh!" Sanji tried to speak but it ended as a loud moan.

"Go..a-ahead." Zoro uttered, knowing the blonde was trying to say.

"I..AHH~!" Sanji yelled out loudly as he came on both of their chests.

Zoro came right after, moaning into his lover's ear.

The pair were left panting, their limbs tangled together.

"I'm..glad I stayed here.." Sanji said, making Zoro smirk.

"I am too~"

 **(o/o Well...I hope you guys liked it?)**


End file.
